


I Need A Ride

by AndreyaWinchester



Series: Prince-Blocked [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Grinding, M/M, as usual, cockblocked, idk how to tag i am terrible, lookout point, make out sessions, not really promptis but hints of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyaWinchester/pseuds/AndreyaWinchester
Summary: Gladio and Ignis go to an overlookNoctis and Prompto get a little lost.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I struggle to keep Ignis' character. I apologize if I write him very out of character.  
> Hope you like this Fic!
> 
> I did not proofread forgive me

It was a simple date, really. They had driven to the diner for dinner together, then decided to head to the Insomnia overlook, sipping at their coffee as they looked out over their beautiful city.

 

Ignis took a sip of his coffee, feeling it run through his body, spreading warmth. He was grateful the front seat of his car was a bench seat, as he leaned his head on Gladio’s shoulder.

 

Gladio’s arm was slung across the back of the seat, hand resting on the others shoulder, occasionally playing with a strand or two of the brunette’s hair. This was nice. Relaxing.

 

He shut his eyes and took a small breath as he dropped his hand to rest on Gladio’s thigh. Moments like these meant the world to Ignis. They were close with each other with nothing really going on.

 

The pair had managed to go a whole month without the Prince interrupting any of their dates. It felt like a miracle.

 

“Gladio, are you warm enough?” he asked as he opened his eyes, turning his head to look up at the other. If he had to, he could very well restart the car and let it warm up inside once more.

 

The soft eyes that turned down to look at him made his heart flutter. Amber eyes with a fire always burning behind them, even when they were so soft and gentle.

 

“Nah, I’m good, especially with you here.” He said with a grin, tugging the other closer. Ignis smiled, and set his coffee in the holster on his door before leaning up to cup Gladio’s cheek, slowly pressing his lips to the others.

 

There was that spark that never seemed to fail as their lips met, and Gladio made quick work of Adjusting his position, turning to face the other on the bench seat of the car as he reached up a large hand to cup the others face in return.

 

Ignis felt his cheek heat as he leaned into the warm form of the shield. Ignis’ schedule had begun to fill up more recently, so every moment they got together they spent together. Whether it was watching a movie, training, Gladio doing push ups on the floor of Ignis’ office while the strategist went over paperwork or made phone calls.

 

Occasionally, they’d curl up on the bed and snuggle. Kiss for awhile, fall asleep with each other. Very rarely did things get heated, and when it did there was always something to interfere or get in the way.

 

It’s extremely awkward when the King’s shield shows up unannounced at Gladio’s Citadel residence to discuss a new training regimens and to have a father son talk about their lieges.  While the strategist hid in the bedroom for well over an hour. That was perhaps the worst interruption thus far.

 

Ignis wouldn’t dwell on that now. Right now it was him and Gladio making out in Ignis’ personal crownsguard vehicle.

 

He wouldn’t dwell on that either.

 

He hadn’t realized Gladio had tugged him into his lap until he felt his back pressed against the door. He grinned slightly, getting comfortable in the small space of the car as he settled onto the other’s lap, arms coming to wrap around the other’s neck.

 

Gladio grinned and settled his hands on the others hips and Ignis readjusted himself again to straddle the other’s thighs. The position was, albeit, uncomfortable, but in the moment neither of them cared.

 

It was Ignis who deepened the kiss, much to Gladio’s surprise, but he parted hi slips none the less to allow the others tongue to make his way into his mouth, his own dancing around the others before He forced it into Ignis’ mouth, basking in the groan he pulled from the others throat at the action.

 

It became a battle for dominance as the two thrust their tongues against each other. Neither wanted to break the kiss but air was a necessity and Ignis pulled away, face flushed and panting.

 

“That,” Gladio spoke, voice husky. “Was hot.” and the words only made Ignis’ cheeks tinge a brighter red.

 

“Is that so?” Was all Ignis could say between breaths, forehead pressed against the others. He bit his lip before allowing his hips to roll down into the others. “I couldn’t tell,” he breathed.

 

“Fuck, Ig, you should act like this more often,” he growled before claiming the other’s mouth with his own as he canted his hips up. Ignis let out a groan.

 

“G-Gladio,” he breathed against the others mouth. Ignis never imagined himself dating. Never imagined himself finding interest in someone. Never imagined grinding up against the Prince’s shield in a crownguard vehicle while overlooking Insomnia while the man’s tongue was down his throat.

 

Although, he wasn’t complaining. He rolled his hips to match the others rhythm and soon they were both panting and unable to focus on the kiss. Ignis had taken to burying his he’d in Gladio’s neck as the shield gripped the other’s hips, rolling into Ignis and causing a delicious friction that was pulling them both towards their orgasm.

 

Igis had taken up the action of planting kisses along the other’s neck. Open mouth kisses and he tasted the salt slicked skin and took in the smell of his musk.

 

He began to nip and nibble, and soon enough he was biting and suckling the skin. The man had craned  his neck and allowed the other full access to the expanse of skin, groaning as the other bit at the sensitive skin.

 

“F-Fuck, Ignis, That mouth is amazing.” he breathed. Ignis could feel his cock twitch in his slacks from the others words. “D-Damn, I’m close,” he breathed.

 

“M-Me too,” the strategist breathed, warm breath against the other’s neck. He was close too. Just a few more rolls of the hips and--

 

**_Bzzt Bzzt Bzzt Bzzt_ **

 

 **_“_ ** _F-Fuck_ He can _wait_ ” Gladio groaned, tightening his hands on the others hips as Ignis made to pull away.

 

“B-But our, aah-” Ignis groaned. "Duty,"

 

**_Bzzt Bzzt Bzzt Bzzt_ **

 

Gladio groaned and relented. He knew better. He _knew_ yet in his lust hazed mind debated allowing Noctis to wait a few more seconds.

 

Ignis hadn’t realized he had lost his glasses until he turned to look for his phone. He was glad his vision wasn’t really all that bad. He grabbed his phone and cleared his throat and calmed his breathing.

 

“Hello, your highness. How may I help you?” Came his voice, and did he sound irritated? He hoped not.

Better irritated than aroused, however.

 

“Yeah, Prompto and I decided it’d be cool to take a walk through the park this evening to watch the sunset, but now we’re kinda lost and think you can come pick us up?”

 

Ignis’ brow twitched in irritation. Never in his life had he been so irritated with his prince.

 

Perhaps he could’ve let it go to voicemail. Just this once. That was too late, now.

 

He felt Gladio’s hand rub his side lightly, trying to easy away his frustration.

 

“Of course, your highness. Do you know an estimation of your location?” he asked.

 

“Hold on,” Noctis spoke, pulling the phone away from his ear just slightly. “Prompto, where are we again? _Along a  dirt road somewhere dude I dunno!_  No I mean like, what’s the dirt road called? _I don’t know Noct, I think it leads up to the overlook?_ ” Ignis’ heart stopped for a moment as he turned to glance out the window.

 

“Okay so we’re on a dirt road leading towards the overlook?” Noctis voice was loud in his ear again, and he had to clear his throat.

 

“Yes, of course. I think I know of your location. Stay put and I’ll be there momentarily,” he said, and once Noctis hung up he scrambled out of Gladio’s lap, running a hand down his face with a heavy groan.

 

“Prince-blocked again?” Gladio asked with a grunt, shifting in his seat as he adjusted his position. He reached down to the floor to grab Ignis’ glasses.

 

“Obviously,” Ignis sighed, gladly taking his glasses and sliding them back up the bridge of his nose.

 

“Reasoning?”

 

“Him and Prompto got lost on a walk through a park,” He stated, adjusting himself in his seat and readjusting his clothing. He flatted out his hair and assured he looked like he hadn’t just been making out and grinding against the Prince’s sworn shield.

 

“At this time of night?” Gladio grunted, adjusting himself too as he leaned against the door, shaking his head.

 

“They intended to watch the sunset together,” he spoke as he turned on the ignition. He flipped on the windshield wipers and the front defroster. “Crack the windows,” he said, realizing the windows were slightly foggy.

 

“That seems a little romantic for friends.” Gladio mused, and Ignis spared a glance his way. He began to roll down his window.

 

“Are you implying something, Gladiolus?”

 

“Oh breaking out the full name,” he man laughed. “I get they’re friends, but I feel like they’re a little...too close.” He said, shrugging. “Not that I care. Just something to keep an eye on.”

 

Ignis nodded as he pulled away, thinking about how to go about this.

 

“Did I tell you? They’re on the dirt road leading to the overlook,” he said as he began the descent, coming to the fork in the road. He turned down the dirt path that would lead them around the park, so he would have to re-enter and pick the others up.

 

“T-This overlook?” Gladio asked, blinking.

 

“The very same,” Came the strategists calm voice as he drove down the winding road.

 

“The brat has amazing timing, you know that?” Gladio grumbled, adjusting his pants the best he could to make it appear as if he did **not** have a hard on.

 

“I’m quickly realizing this,” Ignis stated.

\--

It wasn’t more than fifteen minutes and Ignis had seen the two boys on the side of the road. Noctis was in just a long sleeved shirt while Prompto was bundled up in the Prince’s jacket.

 

Strange.

 

Ignis pulled up and unlocked the doors. Noctis and Prompto hurriedly climbed into the car. Ignis kicked on the heat and rolled up the windows.

 

“Why’s blondie wearing your jacket?” Gladio asked.

 

“Why’re you in Specs car?” Noctis asked, brows furrowed. Ignis sighed.

 

“Fight Nice, children. Gladio and I had run to the grocery store for a moment, yet we were hardly through the door when you called.” He explained calmly. Lying to the Prince...

 

“This late?”

 

“I got an itch to cook but didn’t have what I needed. Gladio tagged along to get some food for his quarters at the Citadel.” good excuse.

 

“Why is Blondie--”

 

“Relax, Muscles. It was really cold out and he only had a t-shirt on. I’m in long sleeves at least.”

 

“We can’t have you coming down with a cold, Noctis. However, the gesture was very kind of you.” Ignis said as eh pulled away. He shifted in his seat, glad the two boys were in the back.

 

“Prompto, where do you live so I can drop you off?” He asked, and ht glanced in the rearview mirror to see Prompto shift awkwardly

 

“Oh uh, Actually Iggy Prompto was gunna spend the night at my place. He already dropped his stuff off after school,” Noctis said..

 

“You know you aren’t suppose to have guests,” Gladio began.

 

“Dad already said it was okay, chill.” Noctis glared at his shield.

 

“Very well, I shall be by in the morning to make you boys some breakfast,” Ignis offered.

 

“Not...too early, kay?” Noctis asked, leaning back in his seat with a yawn. Prompto seemed to lean into the other slightly.

 

“I’ll be over at ten.”

 

“Eleven thirty”

 

“ _Ten_.” Ignis said firmly.

 

Noctis relented and the rest of the car ride was quiet until they got to Noct’s apartment complex. He waited until he saw the pair vanish into the building before driving away.

 

“Iggy,”

 

“I know,”

 

“No, _Iggy_. There’s no way they’re just friends.” Gladio said. Ignis sighed.

 

“Don’t jump ahead of yourself. It’s Noctis’ first friend, perhaps they don’t understand boundaries. Or perhaps they’re just comfortable with each other. Don’t assume, Gladiolus.” Ignis spoke as he made his way back to the Citadel.

 

“Oh, full name again.” Gladio laughed. “Alright alright. I bet you 50 gil they’re dating.” Gladio stated. Ignis laughed.

 

“You’re on.” he yawned. “Once we return to the Citadel however, I am returning to my quarters for the night. As Much as I’d live to continue, ah,” he flustered slightly. “I do have a 6am meeting.” Gladio grabbed his hand.

 

“Iggy, don’t sweat it. Just spending time with you is enough for me.” Gladio said. Ignis smiled and glanced at the other. He sputtered.

 

"And suddenly I'm grateful its dark and they were in the back seat." He said as he turned his attention back towards the road.

 

Gladio furrowed his brows. "Whadya mean Iggy?"

 

"You have a very prominent uh...love bite on your neck." the advisor flustered.

 

Gladio reached up to pull the visor down and look it over himself. "Damn, yeah i do...hot." He growled, and Ignis laughed a bit.

 

"Have fun covering that."

 

"I have nothing to cover it with. I'll have to come up with some excuse." He hummed. "I'm sure ill get some 'congrats' from a few of the Glaves. Congrats on some girl they assumed i hooked up with," he mused.

 

Ignis smiled as the other spoke.

  
He was so happy with this man. And to be honest? He'd enjoy seeing that hicky on him over the course of the next few days.


End file.
